


Well Suited

by UrbanMermaid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Prom, Suits, This Was A Dream I Had, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:59:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrbanMermaid/pseuds/UrbanMermaid
Summary: Kageyama goes to prom. Hinata wears a nice suit.(Finally posting in honor of prom season.)





	Well Suited

Kageyama raised his eyes only a few times while he and Yamaguchi waited in Hinata’s small living room. Hinata had called out that he’d be ready in a few minutes when they had arrived. That was ten minutes ago. They had to leave in the next few minutes if they were going to pick up Yachi on time. He wasn’t sure why he was being so impatient, or why every time he thought he heard a door open his stomach did a little flip. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Hinata’s mom touched his shoulder.

“I’m so excited for you boys,” She said as she floated around the living room, “Especially Shouyou, I can’t believe he has such a nice date.” 

Kageyama saw Yamaguchi snigger out of the corner of his eye and he felt his face start to heat up. He knew he couldn’t tell her that Hinata’s date was actually already sitting on the couch and not waiting to be picked up in the next fifteen minutes. Luckily, she didn’t wait for a reply as she left to go to Hinata’s door once more. He didn’t really know what was taking Hinata so long. It’s not like they didn’t see each other everyday anyways. He tried not to think about the fact that he had spent an extra thirty minutes trying to get a piece of his hair to stay flat. 

“Hinata’s mom is funny isn’t she? ‘Nice date’ she said.” Yamaguchi whispered, barely containing a laugh. Kageyama was about to throw a comment back about hanging out with Tsukishima too much when his phone buzzed. He grinned widely upon opening it and turned to Yamaguchi, holding up his phone. 

“Speaking of ‘nice dates’.” He watched Yamaguchi’s face go bright red at the picture that Tsukishima had just sent him. His grinned widened. 

They both jumped when they heard a door open and shut, Kageyama’s stomach doing that flipping motion once more. A minute later a grinning Hinata walked into the room and Kageyama felt his face heating up again. The first thing he saw was the orange of his hair, which was wild and uncontained and wonderful as always, but for some reason made Kageyama’s heart beat faster. It was standing out even more than usual when contrasted with the black of his suit, paired with a black shirt and blue tie. All of this didn’t help his already rising heart rate. It made Hinata look long and lean and Kageyama had to hold himself back from reaching out to touch him. He felt that his own suit, with its traditional white button up and black coat was nothing in comparison. He apparently had been speechless and staring for too long because Hinata was starting to look unsure of himself and Yamaguchi had just elbowed him in the ribs. 

“You look great, Hinata.” Yamaguchi said.

Hinata’s smile returned, “You too.”

“You all look wonderful. I need a picture before you go.” Hinata’s mom said, ushering them in front of the door. Kageyama felt Hinata brush up against his side. Camera in hand, Hinata’s mom counted down and they were all blinded by the flash, but in that small instant Kageyama felt Hinata squeeze his hand before running up to his mother and kissing her on the cheek. He grabbed Kageyama’s hand again as he pulled them out of the house and to the car. They both sat in the back, Hinata giving directions to Yachi’s house where they were forced into more pictures and small talk before finally pulling into the school parking lot. They were only parked for a few seconds when there was a tap on Yamaguchi’s window.

“Tsukki.” Yamaguchi sputtered, quickly getting out of the car. Kageyama could hear Yamaguchi complementing Tsukishima’s outfit and filed Tsukishima’s red face and strained voice into the back of his mind for later blackmailing purposes. 

“You coming?” Hinata asked, already out of the car, face leaning in from the open door. Kageyama couldn’t help but stare, trying to decide whether it was appropriate to use Hinata’s blue tie to pull him back into the car or not. Kageyama cleared his throat before nodding and getting out. He noticed that everyone else was already on their way inside and they were the only two in the parking lot, Hinata already a few steps ahead of him. 

“Shouyou.” He finally spoke. Hinata turned around and doubled back to where he stood beside the car. 

“Yeah?”

“Um...You look really great.” 

He watched Hinata blush before his face broke out into a wide grin, “You look wonderful as well. When I saw you in my living room it was like... boom...wow.” 

Kageyama knew exactly what he was talking about. 

“Thanks, you know, for asking me.” Hinata said shyly, looking anywhere but at him. Kageyama finally let himself reach forwards, running his hands down the arms of the suit before pulling on Hinata’s elbows to pull him closer. 

“I’m really glad I did.” 

Hinata looked up at him before looking around. When they were both sure no one was left in the parking lot, Hinata pushed up on his toes and planted a quick kiss on Kageyama’s lips. Kageyama wasn’t sure if it was the night air or the magic of prom or the suit, but he couldn’t help but chase after his lips, following him down and back against the car. They stayed like that for a few more minutes before he pulled back.

“What was that for?” Hinata asked.

Kageyama shrugged, looking away, “It’s a really nice suit.” 

Hinata grinned, “Can we go inside then, because I bought it to dance in, not just to get you to kiss me, although that seems to be a perk.”

Kageyama didn’t know what Hinata dancing would be like, or what dancing at prom in general would be like, but he was surprised that he wanted to find out. He looked at Hinata’s outstretched hand, the hand that was there to hit his tosses. The hand that was there to pull him up after a long match. The hand he’d held on the bus back from tournaments, needing someone to ground him after their win or their defeat. He didn’t even hesitate before taking it now. 

“Prom with the King. Who would’ve thought.” 

Kageyama smacked him lightly on the back of the head, “Don’t call me that, dumbass. Also, I’m not dancing.”

“You have to. Yamaguchi and I have a bet on who has the better moves, you or Tsukishima.”

Kageyama just clicked his tongue and Hinata laughed, stopping when they got to the school doors. 

“Come on, let’s go make prom night worth remembering.” Hinata said. 

Kageyama didn’t tell him that he knew that it already was.


End file.
